


All Tied Up

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Negan gets a taste of his own medicine - all gagged and tied up for your pleasure
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	All Tied Up

You had him gagged and blindfolded, helpless and exposed, his hands up in the air and attached to the low-lying ceiling via rope - right where you wanted him, with his leather jacket open to reveal nothing but skin underneath, and a pair of boxers that were becoming too tight. Mirth played around in your eyes and in the smirk that so happily placed itself on your mouth, you continued to touch him so lightly that the contact was almost not there, but Negan couldn't see, so other senses became heightened; the sound of your breathing became louder and the touch of your skin became enough to drive him mad. Fingertips trailing across his abdomen but distancing themselves from the one place Negan so desperately wanted to be touched - and of course you knew how badly he wanted your hand, your mouth, your pussy, around his dick so you stayed off; instead teasing him and riling him up so that when you did touch him he'd become an absolute mess under your hands. 

Smiling, you stood directly in front of him and brushed your hand over his bare cheek - you had a theory that Negan shaved whenever he wanted people to find him more threatening, but with him being all tied up you found it hard to believe that it worked, especially as he was pushing his face towards the contact of your palm like a touch-starved puppy, the thought sent a wave of power down your body, your hand clutched his cheek; firmly tilting his head up. The moan/whimper that left Negan's mouth as soon as your lips pressed against his Adam's apple almost made you want to dig your teeth in and bite a bruise into his skin, but you knew this moment wasn't about causing him pain - you didn't want that, because then he would win, you weren't willing to let his actions affect you like this. 

You settled for pressing your lips into his skin and leaving kisses all along his throat and collar bone; Negan was breathing heavy against the rag in his mouth. One kiss was placed against Negan's lips, over the gag and causing him to strain his neck forward in attempt to kiss you back, frustrated by the material blocking his way. You could almost chuckled at his desperation, and for some reason seeing big, bad Negan like this did things to you, something about reducing this supposedly scary, mean guy to a horny mess appealed to you immensely.

Your hands found their way to Negan's chest and ran over his hard nipples, feeling the small bumps under your palms you heard him moan lightly against the gag again - ' _Oh, he's sensitive'_ you thought to yourself, smiling wickedly at the revelation and lifting a thumb to your mouth, wetting the pad and pressing it against his right nipple, twisting ever so. Negan's body buckled at the sudden touch, his legs bending at the knees and his head dropping backwards, releasing another muffled moan. Delighted at the reaction he was giving you, you flicked his left nipple, probably just that side of too hard, but if Negan hissing and shifting was anything to go off, he definitely enjoyed it. Using that barely wet finger you had previously touched him with, you ran a line across the outline of Negan's rock solid erection, he moved his hips forward trying to get more but you continued to tease him and held a hand onto his hip to hold him steady while you rubbed at the tip of his leaking cock torturously.

You were sure his boxers made it so the friction was unbearable, there was a bead of sweat on his forehead - built up in neediness. "Aw, poor baby" you cooed, it wasn't entirely meant to be said out loud but hearing Negan try to groan in frustration made it worth it. Those fingers pressed against his tip were moving slowly, rubbing him until you decided you didn't want him too far gone and you stopped, leaving him breathless. Your legs bent so that you slipped to your knees in front of him, mirroring the action of the Saviours in the presence of their fearless leader, them giving him the power he so clearly wanted. Oh the irony. 

"Hmm", you sighed contentedly and ran your hands up his legs, rubbing Negan's upper thighs and feeling the underlying muscle, you wanted those strong legs shaking and you weren't going to get that by just touching them. 

The next thing Negan knew was your mouth on his dick, wetting the fabric and sucking at the sensitive skin - you were sure you heard a muffled "fuck" leave Negan's mouth, he was getting so wound up so quickly. "Can you cum from just this?" You asked in not quite mocking, more curiosity; either way Negan had a pink blush rising against his cheeks that made you smirk. After no reply from the bound man you leant in closer to his dick, but looking up at him. "Are you going to answer me?" You asked, "oh wait, you can't" the innocence infiltrating your speech vastly juxtaposed the feel of your breath over his material covered member, Negan's dick twitched so hard that you saw it move in its confinement, he seemed so desperate and needy that you almost took pity on him and took him out of his boxers and into your mouth. Almost. 

You decided to keep him in his underwear and tease him even more, the only thing in your mind was the image of him cumming in his boxers like a teenager, whimpering and moaning and shaking - yeah, you wanted that. A hot mouth was back on him instantly, as well as nimble fingers gripping him and massaging his dick expertly, Negan whimpered under the contact of your deft movements working him up to where he so desperately wanted to go. The mouth pulled back and instead your hand worked at him tirelessly, jerking him off and knowing that it would be easier without the boxers, but then Negan would get the satisfaction of skin on skin and you weren't quite willing to let him have that, plus, Negan would probably become an embarrassed, blushing mess at the feel of his cum in his underwear - it was deeply appealing to your sadistic side 

The hand continuously moved up and down and drew out a deep muffle groan from him, legs were bucking and shaking and his hips tried to thrust into your hand, Negan was getting close and you were under no such inclination to hold off on pushing him over the edge. 

"C'mon baby" you softly encouraged, "that's it, cum for me baby" the pet name clearly did a number on him and the gag did a poor job of hiding it, Negan's breath caught in his throat when hot jets of cum shot out of him urgently, you could feel the dampness of his underwear against your mouth and grinned inwardly at the feel of him letting go so nicely. "Good boy" you praised quietly. Negan's breathing caught up with him as he gradually came down from his orgasm, you were still on your knees when you remembered that he was still tied up and that you should probably let him down. 

Your legs straightened and your rose from your knees gracefully, you had to go on your tip toes to undo the knot of rope around Negan's hands, he let them fall down as his body was still slightly limp - you reached behind him and removed the gag from his mouth, placing a kiss in its wake and taking off the blindfold. 

Negan's tongue fought its way into your mouth and his hands around your waist, pulling you tightly towards him in a way that showed his strength had clearly returned. A hand of his found its way to your hair and tugged lightly, _'there he is'_ you thought, _'He's back'._


End file.
